Fear Not Death
by Unwanted Hero
Summary: It's easy as falling asleep, they said. The next great adventure, they said. Well, she didn't want any part of this. Whatever this was. Especially if it required this much paperwork! [Fem! Harry, Shinigami! Harry]
1. Chapter 0: Like An Old Friend

_Fear Not Death_

I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

Warning(s): Character Death, Gender Bent! Harry, Mentions of child neglect and abuse, possible triggers (suicide and suicidal thoughts) etc.

* * *

Chapter 0: Welcoming Death Like An Old Friend

* * *

Being orphaned and raised by an (at best) neglectful family. Death had never been a frightening thing to Aster Juniper Potter.

In fact, there were several times where she _wished_ for death just to be with her parents. Even when she had only known the terrible lies spouted by her aunt and uncle, which labeled her father a drunk and her mother a whore. The too little girl in the too big hand-me-downs believed that life would be better in the afterlife with them, then here with her _well-meaning_ relatives.

In the end, she willingly walked to her death at Voldemort's hand accompanied by the shades of her parents, godfather, and Remus by her side.

The-Girl-Who-Lived felt an eerie calmness fall upon her.

There was fear, oh don't get her wrong. She was very afraid, but not of dying. No, it was fear of what would come after.

Aster hoped that she would be able to pass on and be with family. For her to be able to put away the moniker of The-Girl-Who-Lived, or other epithets forced upon her during her 17 years of existence.

She had no care of the plans that her old headmaster had in place, or even those by people who she considered to be friends.

For once, she would be selfish. Concentrate on her own desires instead of everyone else.

The Wizarding World will move on without her. Someone else will eventually defeat Voldemort, and Aster will become another footnote in the annals of its history.

She would be _Just Aster_ , like she always wanted.

 _Quicker and easier than falling asleep._ That was what Sirius told her, and she believed him.

She very much so wanted to believe him.

Then she was there.

Aster stood there before her parents' murderer and his followers. Her head held high and the cracked stone of the Gaunt ring fell from her grasp to the dark ground below.

She didn't fight.

She didn't exchange banter.

She didn't beg for the lives of those she was leaving behind. Those who may well curse her for what they would perceive as cowardice.

Aster only smiled as her vision was consumed by the sickly green spell that started everything.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Short chapters are going to be the thing. You know, unless I feel like long chapters are necessary.

This is obviously Fem! Harry, with her name being Aster. The name having been finally decided on after going through several others. I mainly settled on it after finding out the meaning and symbolism behind Asters.

(Meaning and Symbolism of Aster: With their wildflower beauty and lush texture, asters have long been considered an enchanted flower. In ancient times, it was thought that the perfume from their burning leaves could drive away evil serpents. Today, they're known as a talisman of love and a symbol of patience.)

Then we get to her middle name, Juniper. It symbolizes a great journey that has many twists and turns, but the bearer of the name would be capable of staying true to theirselves and never compromise their own integrity.

Fitting right?

Anyway, until next time.

 _Unwanted Hero_


	2. Chapter 1: Death is Overrated

Warning(s): Character Death, Gender Bent! Harry, Mentions of child neglect and abuse, triggers (blatant suicide and suicidal thoughts) etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: Only to Find That Death Is Overrated

* * *

Death – as her old Headmaster used to say – was the next great adventure.

Something that wasn't to be feared but in fact looked forward to in some way when it came for you.

However, after having to endure enough adventure for several lifetimes. Aster held hope that peace was something that she would get to experience after everything was said and done.

That usually was the case when people died after all. Of course, that would be if she were _anyone_ than…herself really.

 _I should've known better…_

"Aster J. Potter. Date of Birth: July 31, 1980. Date of Death: May 2, 1998. Reason for Death: Undetermined; ruled as Suicide."

Raising her eyes up from her lap, they came to rest on the stoic man sitting across from her behind the large oak wood desk. Unlike the organized chaos of her old headmaster, the desk before her was meticulously neat. Something that she was sure her Aunt Petunia would've approved of. Everything was in order, with not a thing out of place or a speck of dust to be seen. Then again, the entire office followed this trend, and this did nothing to ease her.

If anything, this all made her extremely nervous. As if she were about to be scolded by Professor McGonagall or something. The man certainly gave off the same feel as the strict Transfiguration professor!

In the center of the desk sat a pile of papers, with the top of the stack resting in his gloved hand. His acid green eyes were leveled on her, piercing her with the intensity of his gaze. The downward curve of his lips told her that he wasn't exactly happy with what these files were telling him.

"Due to certain _circumstances_ , the call for a trial to contest your method of death has been rejected." It was only the slightest twitch in the man's brow, which clued her into his own suspicions with the situation.

He had all but just said that this wasn't normal.

 _Great! Just another thing that is different when it comes to me…_

"Are trials usually just rejected without the person on trial in question's say in it?" she had ask. It just wasn't in her nature to not question this.

She was learned quite well of the consequences that came with believing others blindly without reason.

Everyone has the right to a trial. Even the Wizarding World wasn't that backwards…okay, there was that time in her fifth year when they tried to mislead her into missing it. However, she had managed to make it and was able to at least get a hearing.

Was it a fair hearing? Not by any means.

However, she could admit to appreciate the fact that she had the opportunity to at least _be there_ , and have a chance to defend herself.

It seems that here…wherever _here_ was, didn't think the same.

"Contrary to whatever misconceptions you've had Miss Potter, death is not fair…especially in your case."

Placing the paperwork in the center of his desk, he reached over to the side to grab the stout handle of a stamper. Pressing it down on the dark pad of ink, she watched as the man then pressed it down on the paper. Just under her picture that was attached, were the bright words that would come to define who and what she was to become.

 _REAPER_.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Well it's been a while and I apologize.

Inspiration is hard to come by, and it was only due to my posting the other fic that I managed to muster up the motivation to work on this. Thankfully a majority of this was already typed up when I opened it. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. However, the muse wants what the muse wants. So it's entirely up to it on whether I get this next chapter out any time soon. However, I do appreciate any and all support from those reading this story. For you, I will try my best.

Now I'm off to work on the next chapter of _Eyes on You_.

Till next time,

 _Unwanted Hero_


End file.
